Team QROW: Memories of The Past
by bloodrosedragon
Summary: The memories of a forgotten team come back to haunt Qrow Rose. Only he remembers and he's sick of seeing things re-enact from the days everything went to hell. He never had the choice in the first place though... {Rated M for Sexual Themes, Violence, and Language in later chapters.} {Re-Upload of deleted story.}


Team QROW: The Last Roses

Prologue: A Crow's Last Tears

"Summer! Cinder! Qrow!"

Qrow slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry and his eyes teary from a bit of a rude awakening. He looked around to see what was going on before realizing he forgot to put on his glasses. Qrow reached for a case on his nightstand, feeling for the leather case that held his glasses. Once he knew he had it in his grasp, he took it off the nightstand and opened it gently. Hoping to not break them, Qrow slowly put on his glasses and got up from bed, walking to the living room his family's home. The large mansion of the Rose Family. He walked to the staircase, holding onto the railing and slowly making his way down before freezing where he was. The raven-haired boy looked on to the first floor, only to see his parents being tortured…By Faunus.

What did the Faunus have to do with his family? Why are they doing this to his parents? Questions went through Qrow's head and he knew he had to get his sister's out of the house before these Faunus freaks found out that his parents had children. Qrow silently ran up to his room where he and his siblings slept and quickly shook Cinder and Summer awake. "You guys! Wake up!"

Cinder looked up to Qrow; he looked like he was trying to get them up for school. "Qrooow, go back to sleep."

The boy rolled his eyes and ripped off the sheets on his sister's. He immediately responded, "Not funny, sis. We need to go, there is no ifs, ands, or buts. There are people downstairs, and they aren't here for a fancy outing."

Cinder raised an eyebrow at her brother and picked up Summer who was still asleep despite all the commotion. Qrow went and tied up the sheets together to make a makeshift rope and took Summer out of Cinder's arms. Once he got Summer awake, Cinder climbed down the rope and Summer followed right after. Qrow sighed out of relief and heard footsteps only to break his peaceful respite for the moment. The young boy quickly grabbed a pair of scissors, sharper than most of them in the room. He then started cutting and tugging at the rope so the Faunus didn't try to follow. When the Faunus were almost at the door, the rope finally snapped off and Qrow jumped out the window.

Falling into the rose bushes below, the boy was covered in cuts and gashes. Cinder and Summer waited for the older brother and watched as he came out of the harmful flower's bushes and thorns. He quietly commanded them, "L- Leave… Go look for help. I… I have to do something important."

Cinder nodded, holding Summer's hand, she ran off looking for law enforcement or anything else that can handle this situation. Qrow simply limped to the front door.

He approached the black door, now on the ground in front of him. Qrow slowly walked inside, trying not to make a sound. The boy looked around until he found his parents. They were both tied up with wounds from struggling. His father knocked out cold, and his mother…Sexually violated. Her clothes, ripped and torn rather savagely. Qrow didn't know why these Faunus were doing this, but the reason wasn't probably a good one. He leaned down next to his parents; his mother's eyes were all puffy and red, from crying most likely. He looked around for something to get out of their restraints but only found a weapon, a gun to be specific. Qrow thought that one of the Faunus left it right there on accident. He got up and picked it up, wondering what he could do with it. Then he realized what he could do with it. A last resort in the boy's eyes...An act of pity for his parents, death.

Qrow looked at his father, then his mother and started crying. His hands all shaky, he raised it towards his mother whose eyes widened out of fear. The gun shook and rattled in his hands as he heard the Faunus upstairs scavenging through the rooms. He couldn't look, but he had to if he wanted to do this correctly. The Faunus' footsteps were merely minutes away, leaving the boy frightened. Before he shot them, Qrow whispered to his parents, "I- I'm so sorry."

As he did, he shot them. Gunshots echoed through the mansion as Qrow dropped the gun and ran out. The Faunus heard it and sprinted downstairs to see the head of the house and his wife dead. A failure in their eyes as the Vale Police Department approached to see the crime scene.

Cinder and Summer ran out of one of the vehicles to see Qrow, his glasses covered in droplets of blood. Summer shook her sister's arm and asked, "Cinder, where's mommy and daddy?"

Cinder looked up to Qrow and froze realizing what he did. "N- No… Qrow? Why? Why mom and dad? Why did you do it?"

Qrow didn't respond. His eyesight turned darker and darker. The stress, death, blood, all the things swarmed in his head, leaving nothing but dark thoughts. He soon fainted as he couldn't handle all the events of the evening. Of the night he lost his parents. Of the night that him and his siblings were now orphans.

Qrow woke up with a start, covered in a cold sweat as he realized he was only dreaming. He looked at his roommates, who were sound asleep. He then looked at the time only to see it was three in the morning. Qrow sighed and fell back asleep, hoping to never experience that again. But he knew, it wasn't going to stop. That night was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Author's Note~: So, this is a re-upload of an old fic that accidentally got deleted.(Derp XP) And I decided to re-do the whole entire thing. I forgot to also put a disclaimer when I first uploaded this. Woops~ XP I'll probably upload another chapter after I finish my Witch Hunter/Buster(It's a Korean Manhwa series, I luv it XD) drabbles in a week.(So much Tania X Eunryu and Tasha X Varete~) That's probably all for now. Thanks for reading!~ X3

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of these characters. All rights go to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.


End file.
